Chadros Higelyges
|image= |jname=茶ひげ |rname=''Chahige'' |ename=Brownbeard |first=Chapter 581; Episode 490 |affltion=His own crew |ocupation=Pirate (former); Captain (former); Ruler of Foodvalten |bounty= 80,060,000}} 80 million to Basil Hawkins.}} |jva=Yasuhiko Tokuyama; Kazunari Tanaka (Episode 511+) |extra1= }} Brownbeard is a New World pirate. After Whitebeard's death he went off and took control of Foodvalten, one of the New World islands formerly under his protection. Appearance Brownbeard is a very large, alligator centaur who appears to be roughly twice the height and four times the width of a normal human. He possesses a long brown beard with three distinctly kept braids as well as a mustache. He wears a large coat over an open shirt that seems to only reach to his shoulders, leaving his chest bare, and something that appears to be a large wrestling belt with his jolly roger on it, and a tricorne over his hair, which comes out of the hat's top, and is braided back. His lower body consists of four alligator legs. Personality From his short appearance, he seems to be rather arrogant, as he claimed an island as under his protection, and addressed himself "Brownbeard-sama", "sama" being an honorific of something like "lord" or "master". He also seems to be against Whitebeard, as he attacked an island that was once under his protection upon the great pirate's demise. He also proudly showed off his bounty in an attempt to intimidate his opponents, despite it being lower than the New World average of 100,000,000, as well as being worth less than one-third of said opponent's bounty. Like many other characters, Brownbeard has his own unique laugh, which is "Uohhohho". History Post-War Arc He is first seen with his crew, terrorizing Foodvalten, an island formerly protected by Whitebeard. He has one of his men slash apart Whitebeard's flag when the islanders try to point it out to him as a warning, and declares that the island is now under his protection. However, not too long after making his claim, Brownbeard ended up encountering the Hawkins Pirates. Basil Hawkins casually angered Brownbeard by asking what his name was. Brownbeard then starts ranting proudly about his bounty and glory. Hawkins proceeds to say that Brownbeard's name sounds ridiculous and then, as Hawkins draws his sword and prepares to fight, states that "he sees the shadow of death upon him". Timeskip During the timeskip, the Blackbeard Pirates took over all of the territories formerly held by Whitebeard. It is unknown what happened to Brownbeard and his control over Foodvalten since that island was formerly under Whitebeard's control. Punk Hazard Arc He is later seen on Punk Hazard as the "boss" of the centaurs. It is revealed he is an alligator centaur. Major Battle * Brownbeard vs. Basil Hawkins (unseen) Trivia * It is unknown if "Brownbeard" is a real name or an epithet. However, he seems to only use "Brownbeard" to refer to himself. * His braided beard is reminiscent of that of the real life pirate Edward Teach. References de:Chahige it:Barbabruna Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:New World Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Former Pirates